fanficroleplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fanfictions/@comment-30831156-20170520192351
"And another night, wasted." I said sharply, speaking to myself. "They aren't coming, I should just leave." I muttered again, listening to the strangely calming echo of my voice. They aren't coming. ''I digested that, let it sink in. ''I take things hard, but this seems the second worst I've ever felt. ''I remembered the worst moment of my life. It was enough to make me start crying. Again. I could still see them. My family. It was turning morning, and the sun reached out towards the vast blue sky. I rised, looking around my creek. My home. The creek sparkled in the light, and I could make out my father, under the surface. I turned and saw two of my siblings curled up together. I don't look like any of my family. While they're all dark brown, I'm silver. I wish I was brown. She raised her head slowly, blinking the sleep from her eyes. "Morning!" I squeaked in a high pitched voice. I didn't really like my voice."Morning." My sister replied, getting up and stretching. She dove into the water gracefully, making a small wave come over me. I yelped, and my brother just laughed. I shook my tiny frame, sending water droplets across our small camp. "Hey!" my brother frowned. "I'm not ready to swim yet!" he huffed. I giggled childishly.''You're lucky you can at all. I thought to myself. We'd lost our dad to humans, and our mom when we were born. We never met them. My older brother leapt in with my sister, hopping out quickly with four fish. That was our last meal together. After we ate, we simply layed in the sun, drying off on the stones next to the water. A rustling was heard and I said plainly "Lil' sis, stop it. You aren't fooling me this ti-" "That isn't me." she said in a dark, fearful tone. I heard shrieking and turned to see a human. My older brother and sister ran to the water, where it was too far for the humans. I wailed "No! Stop!" My little sister threw me something, I didn't check what, just grabbed it and held it close. I looked at her, she had been swooped up by now. I saw her eyes turn dark, and she mouthed to me. My sister and brother yelled at me. Time seemed to slow down as they all said the same thing. Run. That was the only time I ever listened, I think. I wish I'd listened more, wish I'd gotten to know the real them. I ran, not daring to look back. I had the doll in my teeth and the image of my home in my mind. Nobody chased me, and nobody looked for me. I was alone. More alone than I'd ever felt. I collapsed in the middle of the forest, when I'd gone much farther down my creek. I fell asleep crying and whimpering. I looked around the creek, once I'd gone over the story in my head. I couldn't find their smell, couldn't find anything. My home, my once beautiful, shining home, was empty. My snake wrapped itself around me, curling up my horns and laying there. This is what my little sister had tossed me. An egg, a companion. She knew I'd be alone. ''I realized. ''If she was in that lab, she has to be alive. ''I convinced myself. ''I'll find all the creations, all the subjects, and protect them. I'll find my little sister. ''I swallowed. ''I wont run.